Plastic modular shelving has been available on the market for some time comprising plastic shelves and plastic uprights and modular metal shelving comprising sheet metal shelves and uprights and other sheet metal components.
Such modular shelving systems have usually a plurality of modules having bottom shelves, middle shelves and top shelves that can be assembled in various configurations.
The advantage provided by a modular shelving system lies in the fact that the user can assemble the modules of the shelving system as they prefer and particularly according to the available space where the shelving system must be placed. Therefore, the modules can be assembled on top of one another so as to make a shelving system with a vertical extension especially in a room with a very high ceiling or the modules can be placed alongside one another to make a shelving system with a horizontal extension.
In the event that a shelving system is made with modules alongside one another, the user can decide on the number of shelves that each module can have. Therefore, a shelving system can be made having for example a first module with three shelves (a bottom shelf, a middle shelf and a top one), supported by the relative uprights, alongside a second module with only two shelves (a bottom one and a top one).
In this configuration, the top shelf of the first module and the top shelf of the second module are not coplanar with one another but are staggered in height by an amount equal to the thickness of the middle shelf interposed between two adjacent lengths of the uprights.
The two modules therefore have different heights and are aesthetically unpleasing and functionally the presence of a step between one module and the other is a drawback.
The task of the present invention is, therefore, that of eliminating the drawbacks complained of in the prior art.